I've made up my mind
by Trigun-VashMeryl4eva
Summary: Meryl has finally made up her mind to tell Vash how she really feels but does he feel the same. Vash leaves and soon Meryl has a child which is the child of Vash. Her name is Vagari and as she grows Knives has plans to get Vagari to do his dirty work.
1. I've finally made up my mind

Chapter one

i'm Finally going to tell him

It was very cool that night. Meryl sat in her chair out side in the cool night breeze. It was 10:30pm, She couldn't sleep so had come out to look at the stars. She closes her eyes and thinks back to the first day she had met Vash. She hears a noise from in side and goes to see who it is. She walks in to the kitchen and finds Vash eating some donuts she had hidden early that night from Vash. She sighs "Vash don't you ever stop eating". He looks up, He was surprised to hear her voice. He smiles goofy at her "I thought everyone was asleep". He looks at the almost empty donut box and then to her again "sorry if I woke you". She walks over to the cupboard and gets a cup out "it's ok. I wasn't asleep". Meryl warms some water up and makes her self a coffee "what one?". Vash puts the box in the bin "ok". Once the coffees were made, they both go and sit out side and looks at the stars. Meryl looks at Vash and smiles, she had always liked him from the moment they had met but she didn't want to admit it. Vash notices she was staring at him "what?" and turns to face her. Meryl realizes she was staring and blushes "nothing" and looks away. Vash smiles at her "we should get some sleep soon or we will look like the undead by morning". Meryl looks at him "I guess your right". She looks at the fifth moon. The large hole in the moon had been caused by Vash. She slowly closes her eyes and drifts asleep. Vash sits there and thinks back to when Rem was alive. He missed her so much, she had meant so much to him. He sits there and sighs.

Vash looks at the clock through the kitchen window and looks shocked to see its 2:00am. He looks at Meryl to tell her it was really late to see she had fallen asleep. He stands up and walks over to her and picks her up. Meryl opens her eyes sleepy and looks up at Vash. She then realizes he is carrying her to her room. Vash opens to door and lays Meryl on her bed. He picks up a blanket which had been sitting on a chair at the end of her bed. He lays it over her and tries not to wake her.

Milly had woken to go get a glass of water. As she passes Meryl's room she notices Vash is in there. She covers her mouth so he couldn't hear her gasp. From where she stood it looked like Vash was kissing Meryl. Milly slowly walks to her room and shuts the door and gets back in to bed. She smiles to her self and thinks 'they have liked each other so long and now they have finally made the move'. Meryl opens her eyes and looks up in to Vash's eyes "please don't leave me again". Vash didn't know if she was half asleep or not. He smiles at her "I won't".

Meryl moves over and looks at him "please stay with me". Vash lies down next to her and holds her in his arms. She slowly falls asleep. In the morning Meryl opens her eyes and finds her self in Vash's arms. She smiles and then thinks 'I'm going to tell him the truth. I've finally made up my mind'. Meryl slowly gets up with out waking Vash. She opens her door and decides to go and make breakfast. As she walks down the hall to the kitchen, she realizes Milly is up and had already made breakfast. Milly turns and smiles "morning Meryl. Do you what some breakfast and a coffee?". Meryl sits down at the table and smiles "that'd be nice Milly" and Milly turns and warms the water up and hands Meryl some breakfast. Meryl helps Milly clean up and then goes for a shower. Once she comes out she finds Milly sitting down and smiling. Meryl wasn't sure what she was up too. "I saw you and Vash last night" and looks up at Meryl. "We were just out side having coffee. What's wrong with that?". Milly shakes her head "no went you were in bed. I saw you kissing". Meryl didn't know what to say to that. In the end she laughs "we weren't kissing. He had put me to bed as I'd fallen asleep out side and then I asked him to stay with me" and Meryl then sits down and looks at Milly "Milly I've finally made my mind up to tell Vash how I really feel about him". Milly smiles "about time you two got your act together". Meryl sighs "I need to go in to town and pick up some things. I won't belong". She picks up the keys and walks out to the car. As Meryl left Vash walks in to the kitchen looking half asleep "were is Meryl?". Milly looks up as she hadn't heard him come in "she just left for town". Meryl was heading back from town when she saw someone lying on the ground. She stops and gets out and walks over to them "are you ok?" and she knees next to them. He laughs and Meryl turns to run but he grabs her ankle and she see's the ground coming up to met her. She hits the ground with a loud thump. She falls unconscious. Knives stands and picks up Meryl and sits her in the back of the car. He smirks "I'm going to cause you a lot of pain Vash". As the sunsets Milly starts to worry "Meryl should have been back hours again Mr. Vash". Vash looks up at her "I know. I'm going to look for her". Vash was out side and gets the motorbike out. Milly walks on and yells to him "be careful Mr. Vash". Vash looks over his shoulder "I will".

Meryl slowly opens her eyes. She sits up and notices she is locked up in a jail like cell. She gets up and goes to the door "let me out of here now". Knives comes down the steps "you're awake". He smirks at her "sorry but I can't do that". Meryl gets annoyed with him and her cheeks turn pink a little "Knives let me out".

She knew he wouldn't so she goes over and sits on the bed and wishes Vash was there to help her.

Vash was coming down the road when he saw Meryl's car. He stops the motorbike and walks over to it. It was empty and saw a bit of blood in the back. Worry swept through his body at the thought of anyone hurting Meryl. He looks inside to see if there was any clues to who had taken Meryl or to see what had happened to her.

Meryl sat on the bed when Knives had returned. He opens the door and steps inside and shuts it. He sits a tray of food with a glass of water down on the table near the bed "eat up or it will go cold and that would be a waste wouldn't it".

Meryl waited till he was gone before she stood up and picked it up. She ate it slowly and sat the empty tray on the desk again. As she sat down to look out the small window he returned to get the tray.

The only thing Vash had found was the cloak Knives had been wearing. He knew from the moment he touched it who had taken Meryl. He closes his eyes and yells "KNIVES, WHERE ARE YOU". He opens his eyes and walks back to the Motorbike. He knew someone who would know where to find Knives.

Meryl opened her eyes slowly. She felt groggy as she sat up. She must have fallen asleep. She turns and see's Knives standing there watching her. "You must want a shower".

Knives opens the door and walks over to her and puts handcuffs on her "that's so you can't get away". He pulls her to her feet and pushes her towards the open door.

Meryl just stays on her feet. She turns to look at him "why are you doing this. Why won't you let me go". He walks up to her and hits her across the face.

Meryl lets out a cry of pain. Tears stream down her cheeks and blood drips from her lip. "Don't ask me why or next time I'll kill you instead".

Meryl follows him to the bathroom.

Vash enters the town. It felt so alone in the small town. Vash heads for the saloon looking for Legato. He steps in to the saloon and finds a bunch of innocent bodies lying on the ground. Legato sat at the bar and looked up as he heard the door open. He smirks "Vash the stamped".

Vash looks at him "where is Knives Legato". Legato looks at him "why do you need to find him". Vash looks at him "he has Meryl. He will kill her to hurt me. I know he will".

Legato smirks "I wouldn't care if he did". Vash walks up to him and scruffs him "but I would so tell me where he is". By now Vash had lost his temper. "His in the middle of the dessert somewhere and that's all I know". Legato grabs Vash's arm and pulls it off him "leave before I decide to kill you too".

Meryl sat on the bed in her little cell. Her lip had swollen from where Knives had hit her. She closes her eyes and tears roll down her cheeks. "Vash where are you?" and she opens her eyes and lies on the bed. She sobs softly and falls asleep.

In her dream, Meryl dreams Vash had saved her and had taken her away from all of this. She also dreamt that Vash had loved her.

Vash had been looking all over the place and still hadn't found it. "I'll never find it but I can't stop. I have to find Meryl". He starts looking again.

Meryl sits up and looks at the table at the end of the bed. Her breakfast was there and a glass of water. She sat up and walked over to it. It had been at least two days since her last meal as Knives had stopped giving her three meals a day. Meryl picks it up and ate it but it was cold and tasted disgusting. She didn't eat it all but drank her glass of water.

Knives soon returned to get the tray. He looks at her once he noticed she had barely eaten any of it "why didn't you eat it?".

"It tasted disgusting and it was cold". She turns to look at him and felt his hand hit her across the face. She grabbed her face in her hands. Meryl could taste blood again.

"How about I let you starve from now on". He looked at her and then picked up the tray and left the cell. Once he had gone she took her hands away and looked in the mirror. Her lip was cut and her eye was starting to get a black eye. She sobs to her self in the night as she dreamt of Knives hurting her more. Around 3:00am she woke screaming.

Meryl sat up. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and stood up and went to the window to look at the stars "where are you Vash?".

Vash stood at the entrance of knives hideout. He went it and walked around for ages. Every security camera he found he un-plugged. He found the main computer that showed him where everything was. Vash looked at all the screens then saw something that almost made his heart stop. Knives was in Meryl's cell and had her tired to the bed with a knife to her throat. Vash heard her screams. He turned and ran out of the room. He turned this way and that. He soon found the right way to Meryl's cell. He looked in through the open door and saw Meryl lying with her back to him and there was blood on the bed. "MERYL" he screams and runs to her side.

Milly woke to hear the phone ringing. She gets up and walks to the kitchen "hello"

"Milly, it's me Vash. I'm at the hospital"

"Mr. Vash are you ok"

"I'm fine but….. But...But its Meryl. You'd better get her fast"

Milly hung the phone up. She didn't want to believe what Vash had just told her. Milly goes to Meryl's room and grabs a bag and packs some clothes.

Vash sat outside Meryl's room reading a book.

Milly walks towards him carrying the bag she had packed before she had left "how is she Mr. Vash?"

Vash jumps at the sound of Milly's voice "she's in a stable condition"

Milly sits next to him "what happened Mr. Vash"

He closes his eyes and tears run down his cheeks "Knives took her to hurt me. He tired her to the cell bed and cut her with a knife but I got her here as fast as I could and the doctor told me if I hadn't got here when I had she could of died"

Milly looks at him then to the floor "I'm going to go home. Here is a bag full of something's I thought she might need. I have to work tomorrow but ring me if anything happens Mr. Vash"

"I will Milly" and watches her go. He picks the bag up and walks in to Meryl's room. She was lying on her side. She was awake.

Meryl sat up and turned over to see who it was "Vash"  
He looked up to find Meryl looking at him. He smiles "your ok. That's great"

He pulls a chair up to the side of the bed and sits down. He looks at her and smiles.

Meryl smiles at him and thinks back to the night she told Milly she was going to tell Vash how she felt. "Vash I need to tell you something…… I ….. I". She didn't know how to tell him.

Vash looks at her "what were you going to tell me?"

Meryl looks down and blushes "Vash I really care about you". She looks up and stares in to his eyes "I've loved you for so long I didn't know how to tell you and I've also been scared that you didn't feel the same but after all that we have been though and after all that's happen I see now that it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same. we can just be friends". She looks away blushing.

Vash opens his mouth, lost for words. He had thought a few times that Meryl might of liked him but would never have guess her feelings were that strong for him. Vash closes his mouth and smiles at her "I care about you a lot too Meryl. I have for so long but thought you just thought I was a big idiot but now I know how you really feel and I'm glade to know you feel the same way as I do".

He smiles at her and moves forward to kiss her.

A week and two days later

Meryl sat outside in the sun. She had been home for a few days but felt much better. She had hated being in a small white room.

Meryl turns around when she hears the back door open to see Vash coming towards her "what are you looking at Meryl?". He stands beside her.

"The sky and also thinking back to the first day I met you. I never thought back then that I would end up falling in love with you" and she smiles at him.

Vash smiles at her and kisses her. Once they had both pulled back he says "I never thought I'd fall in love with you either".

Milly comes out "I'm going to town to grab something's". She and one of the kids went with her.

Meryl and Milly had taken over the church about three days ago. Milly had wanted to take over since Wolfwood had died about a month ago. Meryl looks at Milly and the to Vash "is it just me or does Milly seem to be putting weight on?"  
Vash nods that laughs to him self "maybe she's pregnant with Wolfwood's kid"

Meryl looks at him "She could be but I doubt it. She would be smarter then that for that to happen" and she turns to watch the care go "I hope".

While Milly had gone Vash and Meryl had gone in side. It had started to get dark so Vash and Meryl had gone to bed early.

Meryl closed her eyes and fell asleep against Vash's warm chest and in his arms. She sat up when she heard the front door open. She slowly got out of bed without waking Vash and pulled some close on. She went out to the kitchen to find Milly crying "Milly what's wrong?"

Milly looks up to her with her eyes full of tears.

"Oh Meryl. I've done some silly things before but not as silly as this"

Meryl sits down next to her "what have you done?"

"Meryl. I'm pregnant with Wolfwood's baby"

Meryl sat there thinks back to what Vash had said early that day before Milly had left "Milly you should get some rest"

Meryl puts Milly to bed and then goes back to bed. As she gets back in to bed Vash rolls over "what was the matter with Milly. I heard her crying and you talking to her"

Meryl looks at him "you were right. You know what you said early today well you were right. Milly is pregnant with Wolfwood's Child"

Vash looks at her and cuddles her "don't think about it just sleep"

She nods and falls asleep.


	2. The Girl Named Vagari

I would like to thank those who gave me reviews.

Sorry if this chapter is not as good as the first. I know it doesn't sound like the show but I'm writing It they way I want to. I like the way it's turned out so far and it's going to get better.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The girl named Vagari

One year and two months later

Milly sat in the nursery with her baby boy. She had named him Wolfwood Jr.

He was the spitting image of Wolfwood.

Meryl stood at the door of the room and smiles. She and Vash were waiting for their daughter to arrive. Vash had gone away to work for a few months.

Meryl smiled as she watched Milly play with Wolfwood Jr and she smiles as she felt the baby kick. Meryl went and sat outside in the sun. She grabbed her belly and groaned. Milly comes outside holding Wolfwood Jr "Meryl what's wrong?"

"The baby it's…… it's …….it's coming"

Meryl woke the next day feeling saw. Milly was at her side "Oh Meryl she is beautiful"

Meryl sat up and saw Milly holding the baby. Milly stood and Past Meryl the baby. Meryl smiles "I'm calling her Vagari" and she looked at Vagari she saw her open her eyes. Vagari had the same coloured eyes as her father and had the small birthmark under her left eye.

Vash never returned. Meryl learned to forget about him and let all the pain go.

Vagari grew fast soon she and Wolfwood were playing and running around with the other kids. As Vagari grew she became more like her father. Her hair was the same colour as his. She soon began to look like him as she became a teenager. Wolfwood Jr and her became best friends.

The day of Vagari's 18th birthday, Vash returns to town. Vash walks towards the Church and see's all the kids had grown up. They turn and run towards Vash and yell "it's Vash".

Vagari stood at the door of the church and by now she knew he was her father as she looked like him plus Meryl had told her.

Vash smiles at them all and looks up for some reason and see's Vagari. He stares at her and thinks 'Who is she and why does she look like me. She can't be. She looks to old to be mine and Meryl's daughter or could she'.

Wolfwood Jr walks out and Vash smiles. He had a feeling that Milly's son would look like his father as he grew older.

Meryl looked out the window and saw Vash. She walks outside "Vash we need to talk"

They both go to Meryl's room and she locks the door so no one could come in.

Vash smiles at her "you haven't changed one bit"

"Vash, you have been gone so long. Since you were gone me and Milly had our children and have watched them grow up. You must have seen her then. Your daughter"

Vash didn't know what to say. He had never been apart of his Daughter's life but wanted to get to know her "yes. The moment I saw her I just knew who she was". He looks up at Meryl "what is her name?"

"Her name is Vagari"

Vash looks at Meryl as she stands and un-locks the door and left the room. He had never meant to stay away but he had gotten a message from Knives 'Go near them again and I'll kill her and the other one this time'. At the time he thought he had meant Milly but he had really meant Vagari. Vash stood and went outside and saw Vagari sitting down. He walks over to her "Your Vagari"

"What do you care? You never seemed to what to know who I was in the past" and she gets up and walks in side.

Meryl had seen and heard everything and follows Vagari to her room "Vagari you can't treat your father like that"  
"why, he never wanted to know me until now"  
"don't you ever yell at me again. Now sit down. When your father first came back he told me he stayed away for our safety as his brother had sent him a message saying he would kill us if he returned to us. At the time he thought it was Milly he was talking about but Knives was talking about you. Your father doesn't know how knives found out about you"

Vagari looked at her mother "I guess I'd better say sorry then". Vagari stands and goes back to her father "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you Vash or can I call you father?"

Vash smiles "you can call me father or dad Vagari" and with that he pulled her in to a hug.

Vagari smiles and once he had let her go she walks in side again.

Meryl smiles at them and sits down at the table. Vash walks in and sits near her "Meryl I never met to hurt you"

Meryl looked up at him "I know Vash but I just wished you'd been here instead of staying away"

"I only did it to keep you's safe"

"I know, Vash but it was lonely with out you all this time"

Hannah stood out side in the night breeze. Everyone was in bed sleeping. Vagari hears something and turns to see Vash's twin brother Knives. "You're Knives, right"

He smirks "how do you know that?"  
"My mother told me of my father's evil twin brother and since you look like Vash, I guess you were Knives"

He smirks and walks towards her "I hear you like my brother. Very good with guns"  
"so what if I am. What would you care?"

"I have something at ask you Vagari. Will you join me and help me in my mission. I know you have a dark side in you I can feel it"

Vagari looks at him. She knew he was right. "Ok, I will join you Knives" and she goes and packs her bag and leaves with him. They walk off in to the night together.

As time past Vash, Meryl, Milly and Wolfwood Jr. looked for Vagari every where.

Vash knew that Knives had to be the one that had taken her.

* * *

2 years after Vagari left 

Meryl and Vash sat at the kitchen table early in the morning. Vash was reading the paper when he dropped it and stood up. Meryl took the paper and looked at the page he had been looking at. There was a picture of a town total destroyed and a girl walking away from the town. The girl was Vagari.

Vash walks up stairs to his and Meryl's room. Meryl follows him "Vash, I know you're upset about this"

He turns to look at her "Knives is the one to blame. He took Vagari away and is getting her to do all his dirty and the bad thing is that everyone knows she is my daughter. You can just look at her and tell by looking at me that I'm her father"

Meryl looks at him and knew he must be hurting bad. The day he had returned was the day Vagari had disappeared. He hadn't even got the chance to get to really know her. This hurt Meryl to watch Vash go through this. Meryl walks over to him and pulls him in to a cuddle. Tears stream down her face. She feels something wet drip on to her head. Meryl looks up and see's Vash crying. Meryl lies on the bed and Vash lies next to her. Meryl remembers the song Vash had sung to her. He had told her that a woman named Rem had sung it to him when he was young. Meryl closes her eyes and sings the song to Vash. As he listens to it he falls asleep.


	3. Destiny Choosen

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to publish this chapter  
Every time I would sit down to write I couldn't think of anything but now I have finally finished the chapter  
Hope you like it

Chapter 3

Destiny Has Been Chosen

Vagari sat up, she was panting and sweating.  
The girl groaned and threw the sheets aside. She stood and walked to the bathroom and stood looking in the mirror.

A million thoughts ran through her mind but one stood out the most.  
She thought to herself  
"Is this really me? Am I meant to live all my life a killer? Is this my destiny?"  
Vagari washed her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
The same questions ran through her head.  
She closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists and all of a sudden her eyes flashed opened and she punched the mirror,  
"This is me. My destiny has been chosen"

Meryl stood looking out the window.  
She, Milly, Wolfwood Jr and Vash had been traveling for almost 3 months.  
The images played over and over in her head.  
They had found Vagari in their third day of traveling and they had all watch her take the life of a boy.

Meryl could feel tears running down her face.  
All of a sudden she could feel someone hugging her from be hide and knew who it was.

"Meryl don't cry. I hate seeing you sad"

"Oh Vash, Those images keep playing over and over in my head and I still can't believe Vagari could do something like that"

Vash wrapped her into a tight embrace. The same images ran through his mind and in his dreams.  
Vash looked out the window as he thought about his promise he had made to Meryl.

"Meryl, I promise I'll get her back"

Milly was the first one awake out of all four of the travelers.  
She had gone and brought fresh bread and made their breakfast.

Milly had just set the table when Wolfwood Jr came into the room

"Morning Mum, It smells good. Does that mean breakfast is ready?"

She turned and smiled  
"Nick, go see if Mr. Vash and Meryl are awake"

After a few mumbles about being hungry,

He left the room to go check on Vash and Meryl and soon all four were sitting down at the table.  
After Milly had made them pray, she was the first to break the silence

"So, where are we heading today?"

Vash looked up.  
"Towards the East, I've heard rumors that that's the way the went"

Meryl sat there looking at her toast  
"What if the rumors aren't true?"

"Well at the moment we have nothing so for now it's just going to have to do"  
Vash smiled at her knowing that inside Meryl was breaking down

Knives finished cleaning Vagari's hand  
"You didn't tell me what happened"

"There's nothing to tell. I got frustrated and took it out on the mirror. End of story"

Knives stood and looked down at her  
"What got you frustrated? Was it something to do with you taking that boy's life?"

Vagari turned and glared at him  
"Part of it. What really frustrated me was the fact that my stupid parents are out there looking for me because they believe they can save me"  
She turned away and looked out the small window in her room  
"But the thing is I don't need to be saved. I chose this life"  
Vagari turned and to face him, softly saying  
"It's what I wanted"

Knives smiled and walked over and he too looked out the window  
"I'm glad to hear it. When they arrive are you going to tell them?"

Vagari turned away and looked out the window once again  
"Of course. If they chose to believe I need saving then that leaves me with once choice"

Knives smiled and got the evil look in his eyes  
"To Kill them"

The four entered the town. It was now a ghost town.  
If they had arrived a week before there then there would have been a huge population out and around town.

Vagari sat on a roof top looking down on them  
"I thought you's would never show up"

She smirked and stood then jumped from the roof, landing on her feet.  
Vagari wore a black singlet top and cargo pants with camouflage prints on them as well as boots similar to Vash's

"I've been waiting for you"  
She stood and walked towards them  
"I was starting to think you's would never show up"

Vagari knew what they were all thinking.  
She smiled an evil looking smile  
"Finally I can end this. I know you came here to save me but I don't need saving. As you can see I'm fine"

Vash frowned  
"The Vagari I knew would never of taken a child's life or act this way"

Vagari felt anger and rage run through her veins  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" she screamed  
Tears welling in her eyes and falling down her cheeks  
"You never knew me so how can you say that. You weren't there when I was growing up, never there when I needed a father"  
She felt the tears running more freely now down her cheeks

"I went through my whole childhood without a father and then on my 18th birthday you how up wanting to be a happy family acting like none of that ever happened"  
Vagari was almost screaming at him now  
"well I have news for you Pal, I don't want to be part of that family or old life"

Once again the evil smile appeared  
"I'm happy with my new life"

Meryl cried out in pain as the doctor removed the bullet from her shoulder.  
She thought of the fight.  
Vash, Knives and Vagari had been badly injured.  
Vash was conscious but Vagari and Knives had become unconscious after waking from their operations.

Vash sat next to Meryl's bed.  
She groaned as she slowly woke

"Vash how's Vagari and Knives?"

Vash looked down."  
Knives has regained conscious but doctors are now saying the doubt that Vagari will ever regain conscious"

Meryl froze as she heard the news and tears started falling from her eyes.  
She didn't believe it, she couldn't.  
How could she believe her only child my never wake again

"How do they know that? For all they know she could wake up"  
She soon broke down into tears and sobbing

Vash wrapped his arms around her and tried to sooth her and comforts her in her time of need.

Meryl just couldn't control her tears.

For Meryl the last few days had past in a blur.  
So far nothing had changed in Vagari's condition and doctors believe with each pasting day Vagari's changes of waking became slimmer and slimmer.

All of a sudden Vash came bursting into the room.  
He was meant to be taking things easy but there was a good reason why he had been rushing the way he had

"Meryl…Meryl" He panted trying to catch his breath

"Meryl, She's awake. Vagari's awake"

Vagari groaned as the sun shined on her face.  
She sat up and looked around but had to lay down again as she felt sharp pains through out her body.

All she could see was green and flowers  
"Oh My God, I'm Dead"

"No your not. What makes you think that?"

Vagari turned to see a preacher man in black.  
She stared "Now I know I'm dead"  
Vagari looked at her feet then back at the man in black.

"You look like Nick. Are you Nick?"

He sat next to her  
"No, My name is Nicholas. D Wolfwood"

Vagari looked at him.  
"Your Nick's father but I was told you were dead so does that mean I'm dead?"

Wolfwood lit a cigarette.  
"You're not dead. I'm in your dream and I came to tell you to turn your life around"

Vagari frowned at him and looked away.  
"Did my father tell you to come lecture me too"

Wolfwood laid back.  
"No, I came to tell you as I was once having the same troubles as you. I was a gung- Ho Gun and sent to kill Vash but I became friends with Needle-Noggin"  
Wolfwood sat up and flicked his cigarette away  
"Since I broke my promise to Knives I was killed"  
With that he looked at Vagari

"When I realized that I wanted to help out Needle-Noggin and wanted to be with the woman I loved it was to late for me to turn back but you have the chance to start over"

Vagari looked at the ground and tears falling from her eyes  
"I….I….I don't think I can. I killed innocent people"  
More tears now fell freely from her eyes

Wolfwood helped her up and wiped them away  
"It's never too late to start over again and don't throw this chance away. It only comes around once"

Vagari stared at him thinking about everything he had just told her and she knew it was all true and right  
"I guess I could give it a shoot"

Wolfwood smiled  
"Now go wake up. Your parents are worried about you"  
He stepped away and started walking away.

Vagari stood and started walking the opposite way  
when she heard her name being called and she turned to face Wolfwood who was now looking at her.

"Tell Milly I love her and I'll always look over her and Nick" he said

Vagari smiled and called back "I will and Wolfwood, you're my light at the end of the tunnel. You helped me see the errors of my ways"

I hope you liked it and sorry once again for taking so long to right  
I'm writing the next chapter at the moment so hopefully it will be up soon


End file.
